


the best story that I could ever tell

by DragonEyez



Series: 15 Days of F@TT [7]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grand is a Disaster, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: Grand can't decide what to wear and Echo just wants to sleep





	the best story that I could ever tell

**Author's Note:**

> title from [anything for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvHeYawq0N8) by ludo
> 
> day 7: get ready

“What are you doing, Grand?” Echo rolled over in the bed, woken by the sounds of movement in their small room. 

What was strange was that _Grand_ was up before _they were_. Grand “Lazy Days Artist” Magnificent was up before Echo. And apparently was in the midst of throwing around half his wardrobe too. He turned around at the sound of Echo’s voice as if startled, immediately cringing afterwards.

“Sorry did I wake you?”

“I repeat: what are you doing, Grand?”

“I’ve got that thing tonight and I’m... trying to decide what to wear.”

Echo brushed hair out of one eye and peered at Grand incredulously. He looked...uncertain, which was a trait so unrecognizable on him that Echo almost didn’t how to react. They pushed themself up fully, finally sitting upright, and checked the alarm clock on the nightstand (gotten at their insistence amid Grand’s loud protests that it was practically archaic and that he could build something better) and rolled their eyes. 

“So you’re telling me you’re up at 9am to prepare for an event that’s not happening for like another 13 hours?”

“Maybe?” Grand said, a little sheepish. “It’s a big deal you know.”

“I know.”

Grand sighed suddenly, looking at the T-shirt clutched in his hands. “I wish Gig was here. He’d know what I should wear to this.”

“1) Yeah, I miss him too, and 2) Gig. Gig Kep-hart. Our Gig, would know what you should wear to a formal event? Gig who looks like he gets dressed in the dark? Sorry, who _does_ get dressed in the dark?”

Grand crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “Well he goes to award shows and what-not for his vlog stuff! It’s not out the realm of possibility!”

“Mmmhm sure. Look,” They got out of bed and looked over what Grand had tossed onto the floor already.

“I was thinking it would be appropriate to wear something of my own design-”

As his hand reached out for one of his godawful flannels, Echo grabbed him by the wrist and shook their head slowly.

“Here, why don’t you wear this,” they leaned down and snatched up a (now wrinkled) pair of maroon slacks off the floor and found the matching jacket, pressing them into Grand’s arms. “And a black button up with it. Classy, sensible, and on the side of ‘unique’ so that you can do your peacocking without it screwing you over.”

“Thank you.” He leaned over and pecked them on the cheek. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Look like a fucking disaster, apparently.” Echo rolled their eyes but they smiled despite themself. “Don’t forget to iron those though. And clean this mess up, it’s a death trap over here.”

“Yeah yeah.” Grand tossed the outfit on the bed with a careless air and shrugged. “I think it looks rather artful.”

As Echo narrowed their eyes at him, he held his hands up. “That was a joke. I’ll clean it up soon. For now though how about I get you breakfast as an apology for waking you up?”

“Coffee too?”

“I think that could be arranged.”

“Perfect, then.” 

Grand slung an arm around Echo’s shoulders and led them away from the mess and out of the room. Echo leaned into it. Maybe being woken up wasn’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments and constructive criticism is always welcome and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) or on twitter @queerlydeparted


End file.
